Of Uncertainty and Denial
by Rae-me
Summary: She never thought such a man would love her back, so her expectations were close to nothing. It was a case of unrequited love, she assumed. Or is it?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm a first timer at this so please bear with me. I warn you with OCCness (on Kyouya's part that is) and I put quite a number of OCs here, but I still hope that this will be of your liking. Unbeta-ed.

Disclaimer: The brilliance that is Ouran Host Club is Bisco Hatori's and hers alone. The OCs, obviously, belong to me.

* * *

The room was quite unfamiliar and judging by the lack of personal items on the dresser, it was most probably a hotel room.

A few pieces of clothing were strewn in various areas of the floor; some even made it on top of a lamp shade and at the foot of a coffee table.

It looked as if the mess was a result of a struggle. But getting a full view of the place (especially of the bed), it was, without doubt, caused by a whirlwind of passion between two seemingly inebriated persons.

The woman winced at the light seeping through the window and was slowly focusing her sight.

As she regained her consciousness, she became fully aware of her current situation after some slight movements from her side. Beside her was a handsome man, not to mention naked like her, who was still in deep slumber, but in all his masculine glory, nonetheless.

The sight of him made her gasp and the fact that they both shared a bed left her breathless. She was even startled when he suddenly swung his long, lean arm over her waist.

At his touch, her skin crawled. It took her a while to get accustomed to its warmth. Afterwards, she inched closer to him, until her back touched his toned chest and until their bodies were in a comfortable fit.

Her sudden movements made his arm wound tighter around her and he subconsciously laid his face in the crease of her neck, inhaling the scent of her skin and slightly nuzzling her hair.

She smiled to herself and relished every moment that she was within his embrace, enjoying all the comfort his body could offer. As she ran her fingertips along his smooth arm, the sensations and emotions that she had felt from last night gradually came back to her senses. She had never felt this kind of intimacy before. It filled her sanity making her wish that it would never end.

But as it always goes, all things must come to a close.

Everything has a conclusion and she knew that soon enough, what they briefly shared should have its own.

Slowly, as not to wake him, she eased herself from his grip and slid out of bed. Fishing out her clothes from all over the place, she made a soft 'Oh!' and blushed deeply after catching sight of his dark blue boxers. After hurriedly putting on her clothes, she made a quick escape from the room.

--------

"Uhm, Ma'am!" the receptionist called out to the woman who bolted straight towards the revolving doors which served as entrance and exit of the hotel.

"Yes?" she answered as she recovered from her rush.

"Well, don't you have someone with you occupying Room 302? I seem to recall a man checking in with you last night. Though, you two were sort of tipsy and all…" The knowing smile that the receptionist wore made her hair stand on end.

"Ah, y-yeah… I did. Uhm, he's still asleep and I couldn't bring myself to wake him up, but I really have to hurry," stammered the other woman as she turned to leave. _Damn nosy woman! I have to get out of here before he wakes up!_

"So, would you prefer to leave a message in case your _friend _looked for you then?" Every word hinted slight amounts of malice, but was enough to get the woman in question very pissed off.

A vein almost popped in her head at that last comment from the girl who was giving her a toothy grin from behind the desk. _Darn. If only stuffing my Louboutins into your face wouldn't make a scandal in here, I'd gladly do it at this moment! But charges for attempted homicide won't do well either; being hounded by the press is the last thing I want to happen. Especially if they knew who I've been with last night in this hotel…_

_But it wouldn't hurt to give a little tongue-lashing, would it? _

"LISTEN YOU—"

"Thank you for the proposal Miss, but I'm afraid that it won't be necessary anymore."

Both women turned to the owner of the deep, suave voice that cut their exchange. The two were wide-eyed at the bespectacled man who just calmly smiled at them. Though slightly disheveled, (as it was apparent that he just woke up) he was still, undeniably, gorgeous.

At that smile, the receptionist practically became Jell-O; while the other woman was frozen with shock.

_Heavens… What now? If it weren't for that nosy bitc— _

"You could've woken me up Fujiwara-san. It's such a shame for you to just go and forget me, isn't it?" after which, he took hold of her arm, making her flinch in the process.

He was so composed and charming that it was scary.

The smile plastered on his flawless face didn't waver when he turned to the love-struck receptionist.

"Miss, uhm—Sachiko--," he said as he leaned towards the girl and squinted at her name tag.

"P-please call me Miyuki!" blurted the blushing girl who couldn't contain her admiration.

_She's obviously flirting now. How pathetic... _Ms. Fujiwara snorted inwardly.

"Miyuki-san, I again want to express my gratitude towards your thoughtfulness. This establishment is indeed fortunate to have you as an employee. Now, if everything here is settled, may you excuse us for we have business to attend to?" he uttered smoothly using the richest tones of his voice, enough to melt even the coldest & rock-hard of hearts.

And since Sachiko Miyuki wasn't cold-hearted like what the guys she rejected believed to be true, she easily succumbed to the charismatic words of the man in front of her.

"Of-of course! You're free to go, since you already paid after you checked in last night!"

Miyuki gave the man the sweetest smile she could muster. _I only get to have a one in a hundred chance to meet a guy like this everyday, so might as well give my all!_

"Very well then. Thank you so much, we'll be taking our leave now. " Giving one last blinding smile to the besotted Miss Sachiko and proceeded to escort (rather forcefully) the still-dazed Miss Fujiwara towards the outside of the building.

"Hope you enjoyed your stay here!" The smitten receptionist yelled at the two before they had completely gone outside.

"We _sure _did," responded Ootori Kyouya and gave his signature smirk.

---------

"I can take it from here, Ootori-kun."

Fujiwara Kumiko stated in a clear and firm voice after Kyouya had led her to the waiting limousine outside the hotel. It made Kyouya's left eyebrow rise and he shot her a quizzical look.

"Don't worry, I certainly don't abduct women, if that's what you're afraid of," Kyouya reassured her.

"N-no! I-it's just that… I decline this offer," stammered Kumiko who was full of hesitation.

"Why so?"

"Because…," She seemed to fumble for words; looking for a good excuse to escape from the Ootori's clutches. _Because to spend one night with you is enough. At least I was drunk then. But now… We're both pretty much sober and a ride with you would fling my sanity out the window! _

She was facing a big dilemma.

"I know you're a busy man and I just can't afford to waist any more of your time."

Finally, she was able to form a statement that was coherent and casual, to say the least. But it actually contradicting her true sentiments at those moments. In truth, she was trembling inside; trembling with anticipation, confusion and uncertainty. What happened the night before was still…. So unbelievable, but quite true. It's as if she needed an ample amount of time to digest everything into her system. The turn of events was so sudden that it made her head swirl with so much things.

"You're not mad at me for getting hold of you, are you?" Kyouya's brows continue to be furrowed. _It's not like she's disturbed with what happened last night… Or is she?_

The young woman shook her head and plastered a rather exhausted smile on her face.

"But if you really insist…." Kumiko was still as hesitant as before, but felt a little guilty for Kyouya. It wasn't really all his fault and it was just a ride home. He was just being the gentleman that he is, and she can't ignore that. And, yes, it bothered her to see the troubled look on his face. She had no choice but to comply.

"Shall we?" said Kyouya, finally devoid of the anxiety that was displayed on his handsome face a while ago, and in its place was a genuinely relieved smile.

As he escorted her in getting in the limo, she can't help but turn a light shade of pink when his fingers grazed her shoulder. Despite what occurred between them, it was still so hard to not feel uneasy with his distinct presence. He was affecting her in every way possible and his mere actions make her senses tingle every time.

It was going to be a _long _ride home.

* * *

A/N: This ain't much, but I hope you guys weren't _that _disappointed. ;)

Reviews are appreciated!

**Update (01/18/09):**I kind of tweaked this just a tiny bit... Checking on spelling errors and such; but still, I guess this chap is still not free of typos. But feel free to point out some if I missed them. To my lovely reviewers: THANK YOU SO DARN MUCH! I was so psyched at having reviews on the same day I posted my first ever fic.. I'm still fidgety until now. Haha. Thanks again!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's chapter 2! I'm kinda satisfied with it, and I hope so would you. Again, Kyouya's being OOC (and whose fault is that? XD) and there's a little TamaXHaru in here.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: The brilliance that is Ouran Host Club is Bisco Hatori's and hers alone. The OCs, obviously, belong to me.

* * *

Droplets of rain continued to slide down the other side of the car window. It had started to drizzle shortly after they left the premises of the hotel.

Staring out of at the foggy window, Kumiko sat very still and looked preoccupied. Meanwhile, at the other end of the seat, Kyouya absent-mindedly fiddled with the hem of his Hugo Boss shirt. His other elbow resting on the window sill and his fist supporting his chin.

The pitter-patter of the rain on the roof of the car and the soft noises that the driver made as he operated the automobile disguised the much deafening sound of silence between the two. Neither one uttered a word. Neither one made a move to ease the somewhat uncomfortable atmosphere surrounding them. Each waited for the other to initiate some form of conversation and at least fill the stillness that hung inside the car.

Finally, it was Kumiko to do so.

"It's so kind of you for giving me a lift. And I'm sorry for trying to leave you in the hotel…" Kumiko said apologetically with a hint of embarrassment.

"No problem. But I was indeed a bit dismayed by that." Kyouya spoke with a tone of hurt in his voice.

"You do know that we were drunk and careless and, ----"

"And very much aroused. Yes, I was aware of that. We acted by our libido, but the alcohol's much to be blamed," he finished for her. It was so casually-sounding from him, yet it was a fact.

There was a pregnant pause between them. There was a need for a change in topic, but on the other hand...

"Yeah, you're right. But I was amazed that we got so far as to decently check in at a 5-star hotel, well as far as I remember anyway," Kumiko grinned and tried to get some humor into their awkward conversation.

"I suppose that that was an achievement." The smile was not only apparent on his face but in his voice as well.

And thus, a light-hearted discussion ensued. They both laughed at the possible inanities that they could've done while talking to the girl at the desk, the Miss Sachiko Miyuki that Kyouya remembered from that morning, as they asked for their room. They couldn't help but recall also how smitten she was with Kyouya earlier.

"She was a little nosy though, she really was!" Kumiko vocalized her minor dislike for the girl.

"True. But I was glad her inquisitiveness held you back in the hotel a little…" Kyouya said suggestively, as if trying to remind her how wrong it was for leaving him just like that.

"W-well…," blushing, Kumiko turned away from Kyouya. While he just smirked at her reaction.

A few moments of silence passed between them.

"Kyouya-bocchama, we have arrived at Fujiwara-sama's," said the driver from the front as their car decelerated and eventually stopping.

Kyouya got out from the car with Kumiko to escort her to the entrance of the condominium her family owned and what she considered as home.

"Thank you so much," Kumiko slightly bowed.

"No. It's nothing. Thanks also."

Kumiko trembled inwardly at the handsome smile that appeared on Kyouya's face. It was genuinely grateful. And without denying it to herself, she did want to pull him that instant and kiss him senseless. But then she settled for a peck on the cheek instead.

"It was really nice," she whispered as she leaned onto him.

Kyouya immediately turned the slightest hue of pink and proceeded to kiss her back on the cheek also.

"Hope we could meet sometime."

"Yeah, I hope so, too."

"Well, goodbye Fujiwara-san."

"Goodbye, Ootori-kun."

And then, Kyouya's limo sped away, leaving her flushed and extremely elated.

_Would it hurt to see you again?_

---------

_Caffeine. I need caffeine._

It was about half past two in the morning when she decided that sleep won't be visiting her anytime soon and maybe a hot cup of "untimely" coffee would do her overwrought nerves some good.

Getting up from her bed, she padded to her spacious kitchen and prepared a mug of instant coffee.

Inhaling the soothing aroma of the content of her mug, her frayed nerves calmed down instantly. If her mother was only there that instant, she would have had scolded her for drinking "unfit beverages such as commoner instant coffee" and for having it at such an ungodly hour. She let out a soft chuckle at the thought. True, it was unusual for her of a rich upbringing to be indulging in low-quality commoner coffee rather than the usual imported brand coffee beans ground and turned into first class Starbucks specialty.

It was strange even to her that she actually found a penchant for it.

But a smiled crossed her face after remembering what or rather 'who' had influenced her to develop a liking to the ingenious commoner creation. It was no other than the Ouran Host Club's "Natural Type", Haruhi Fujioka. The most cunning and straightforward _girl_ she has ever met.

Yes, she had known that Haruhi, despite being tagged as a host in the famous (or rather infamous) host club and was outwardly a 'male', is indeed a girl. How it came to that was a long story; a series of misfortunes (courtesy of the 6 other hosts) and coincidences that led to her discovery of Haruhi's true gender.

Of course, she had made a pact to keep the truth to herself until necessary, for Haruhi's benefit. And it was from that that the two of them grew to be very good friends. Even other girls in Ouran got suspicious of their sudden closeness but later found out that it was not the case. In their last year in the institution, Haruhi decided to reveal that she was a girl because her duty to the host club has ended upon the graduation of the Host Club's King and Shadow King. Although many ex-costumers of the now-defunct Host Club mourned the revelation (especially a certain Houshakuji Renge), her charms still won a lot of hearts and even garnered the boys' constant attention.

They continued to keep in touch even after college and at present still do. The last time they talked was over the phone, Haruhi inviting Kumiko to her engagement party to, none other than, the ever-eccentric Tamaki Suou. It was unexpected as it was predictable. Even in high school, she has already noticed the very distinct mood of romance between the two, although Haruhi and Tamaki were as oblivious as ever.

It made her happy that her friend has finally decided to settle down, and with someone who fits her no less. Well, Tamaki was an idiot, but you can always excuse that. There's still something in him that was certainly outstanding, aside from his beauty of course, and that has to be his personality.

It's undeniable that Tamaki was annoying as hell and, not to mention, lack a substantial amount of sense; but he can reach out to people at a very different level and can easily win them over. He can be perceptive if need be, and he has conviction. He can easily identify the true character of a person and always does his best to help someone troubled, be it friend or foe.

He's warm, caring, and passionate. He can appreciate the least beautiful object he sees and manages to make it look as if its beauty is equivalent to that of a lustrous diamond. He has the patience of a saint and most of all, the most forgiving heart of all; he was able to love his terror of a grandmother despite her treating him as nothing more than a worthless bastard and after constantly insulting his mother to his face. He was incredible and Haruhi's lucky to have him, as he is lucky to have Haruhi.

'_They're a weird pairing, but I can't imagine them not being with each other.' _was what Kumiko can only comment about their tandem.

Tamaki and Haruhi not ending with each other would be a tad too awkward. Well, what if Haruhi chose another one of the hosts instead? After all, it seems that the other five are pretty much taken with her as well.

It was blatantly obvious that the Hitachiin twins have an intense sense of attraction toward her, especially Hikaru, and she was close to them as well. But Hikaru was too immature for someone like Haruhi and Kaoru's love for his brother surpasses his desire to get the girl for himself.

And although at the surface, Morinozuka-sempai treated Haruhi as akin to a little sister, there might have been a deeper feeling that existed far within him, though he could've chosen to suppress it for the sake of the others. On the other hand, Haninozuka-sempai, in all his loli-shota façade, was a mature and intelligent man, who could've harbored those same feelings for Haruhi, but like Mori-sempai, ignored it and chose not to break the equilibrium inside the club.

And what about….. _Kyouya? _

The mere thought of Kyouya being in love with Haruhi gave a bitter taste on her tongue. She felt a pang of jealousy and melancholy enveloped her. _It's impossible. He was too absorbed in his stocks and merits were all he cared for… _But wouldn't Haruhi bring him enough merits in case they ended up with each other? She was not of their lineage, but her brains and wits are enough to earn her a position in the high society; surely, with what she could achieve with her intelligence, men of status would want her to marry them. And Kyouya was not an exception.

What if he did have such interest with Haruhi? What if he desired her like Tamaki and the twins did? It drove her insane to think so.

_OK. Calm down Kumiko. Enough with that nonsense. I'm sure the coffee's just making you fidgety. _

After which, she put the almost empty mug into the sink and trudged back to her room. Still unable to sleep, she opted to keep her mind busy by doing some in-depth reading, so as not to stray into thinking about anything connected to Kyouya.

But, try as she may, it was so damn hard to concentrate when you've developed a habit of constantly thinking of the one you're trying to avoid, such as the man who you've given your whole self to.

* * *

A/N: This is what stress prompts me to write. More reviews please!! I need to know how to improve this thing! And thanks to all those who reviewed!

Love 'lots,

~rae


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: First of all I want to thank those who have reviewed the last chapter. I know, it was a shame. But can you please forgive me?? *does huge, glassy, pity-inducing puppy dog eyes*

In this chappy, I really don't know what to write, that's why I was hesitating on posting this earlier. Now I don't know where my plot is going. My ideas are clashing with each other and I can't seem to sort things out.

And I appreciate **avamaleki**'s suggestion, but I kinda think that one's kinda cliche already in the world of KyouXOCs. Sorry, but I still am thankful for your generosity!!

Uhm... So here it is! The 3rd chapter. Unbeta-ed.

* * *

It was the shrill sound of his alarm clock that signaled the beginning of a new day. With one hard slap on the snooze button, the irritating sound stopped and an equally irritated Kyouya Ootori roused from his bed, still sullen from being woken up but nevertheless ready to take on the world.

After taking a quick shower and slipping into his suit, he managed to take a few sips of his customary black coffee and a couple of toasts as what he can consider his primary supplement of the day.

Taking a quick look on his Rolex, he was satisfied that there was still a good one hour before the meeting with the executives of the Fujii Corporation.

"Take the west route to the building, Shindou-kun," he ordered his long-time driver. "We still have an hour to spare."

"As you wish, Kyouya-sama."

And they drive off to the Ootori Corporation building situated in the very heart of Tokyo's business district, not knowing what misfortune awaits them.

---------

What Kyouya hoped for as a smooth drive to the company became a grueling bout with the painfully tight traffic.

There are still more or less 30 minutes left before the meeting starts.

_The gods must hate me now. I'm about to go to a very important conference and look at what I found myself in. _Kyouya cursed inwardly.

The big crowd of vehicles starts to move, but in a slow-pace. This made the young Ootori's face darken and prompted his foot to tap impatiently on the carpeted floor of his limo.

_You have got to be kidding me… _

A mere 15 minutes left for him to get to the building.

"What the he--" He started to mutter when he caught sight of a familiar face entering one of the high-end boutique stores that lined the sidewalks.

Wearing a plum-colored halter-style mini dress, revealing her creamy shoulders and shapely legs, and her dark brown hair tied into a high pony tail, Kumiko looked refreshingly beautiful. At about a 5-meter distance, he can tell that she wore little to no make up at all, but still managed to look striking with such a casual look. He was suddenly thrown into a state close to oblivion and kept his eyes on her.

He watched Kumiko enter the shop and upon entering, she was greeted by a couple of women who looked to be a little older than her: one with a head full of curls and the other with a pixie cut hairstyle. The one with the pixie cut brought a crème-colored dress wrapped in plastic and gave it to Kumiko, while the other woman held what looked like a gray (or was it black?) colored purse, also covered in plastic wrappings.

The three women seemed to be laughing and talking, when his observation was cut short by the low rumblings of the car engine. The traffic finally loosened and they started moving forward at a much faster pace.

Barely five minutes were left for them to get to the building, but fortunately, it was just a couple of blocks away. The car sped through the streets and it took them about eight minutes to finally arrive at their destination.

He was certainly a few minutes late, but oddly enough, he was unfazed with his slight tardiness. Although normally, even just a few seconds out of schedule would throw his mood from bad to worse. But now, he didn't even care about the shocked look his secretary had when she saw that he had satisfaction written all over his face. Hell, he didn't even bother thinking about the reaction of the Fujii Corporation executives when they noticed his sudden change of disposition!

He just smiled and shook his head with amusement. Because now he knows that sometimes, awful situations can also become blessings in disguise.

--------

"Gorgeous, darling! Just bloody gorgeous!!" gasped the 40-something co-owner of the boutique, Ame Kana, at what the curtains of the dressing room revealed.

"Yes, I agree Kana. It looks astounding on her! That dress was fated for you alone." Another woman, who wore her hair wild with curls, looked pleased with the same sight.

Kumiko stood there blushing; too overwhelmed by the comments of the two.

"I bet it would look good on anybody else as well.." She countered with their compliments, but was thoroughly flushed. She just didn't know how to handle flatteries well. She'd be red all over the face and look as if 20 people slapped her continuously.

"Oh, oh! But it DOES look wonderful on you! I could never think of anybody else who'll look better in it!" Ame Mari grinned at Kumiko while clutching her shoulders.

Kana Ame and her younger sister Mari had been running the boutique now for almost 20 years. They are Kumiko's godmothers and her mom's close friends. She had frequented the shop since her teens and even had the two become her unofficial stylists.

For years, the sisters have established a reputation of selling top-of-the-line clothing and were even trend-setters themselves. Kana with her retro chic and Mari with her taste for haute couture. So in the instances that she's a loss at what to wear, she knows just who to run to.

She stared back at her reflection in the full-length mirror. And she can't help but gape a bit at her own image.

Indeed, the dress gave her an almost ethereal look; angelic even. The paleness of the dress, along with some black patterns on its skirt, enhanced her rosy complexion and the flowy style the dress had accentuated her fine curves. The spaghetti straps exposed her fair shoulders; and the dress bared her smooth back since it dipped low on that side.

"So what's it for? A gala of some sort? A date?" asked Mari enthusiastically as she leisurely twisted Kumiko's hair into various styles. Meanwhile, the older one, Kana, went to their storage area to rummage for some other accessories.

"It's the engagement party of my friend. You know, Fujioka Haruhi?"

"Oh, her? That top-notch lawyer? Yeah, I know her; she's a tough beauty. To whom?" Mari was still dealing with her hair, now pulling it up and forming it into a bun.

"To Suou Tamaki. Also a friend of mine from Ouran." Kumiko was adjusting her bangs, sweeping it into the right side of her forehead.

"You mean that Suou heir? Wasn't he the one from that host club? My, he's such a hunk!"

"Uhm, you can say that.."

_That should do it. _She thought as she smoothed the dress. She very pleased with her appearance.

"But wasn't that blond a little too loud? At least for my taste," blurted Kana who had just appeared behind them and had caught a bit of their conversation. In hand were a white chiffon shawl and a flimsy black colored cloth choker, adorned with a blooming rose made from the same black fabric.

Mari eagerly got the shawl and choker from Kana. She seemed pleased with her sister's find.

"You bet he is. He blabs about just the most pathetic things and is obsessed with the proletarian living. I guess the fact that Haruhi's from a commoner background was a part of his attraction to her." Said Kumiko beaming as she helped Mari adjusted the shawl around her shoulders.

"Huh. No wonder," Kana said as she put the choker on their favorite costumer's, and not to mention their favorite godchild's, neck. "There. Cute and chic!" said the woman after finishing and gave her sister a high five.

And so to finish her black and white ensemble, Kumiko chose crème-colored strappy heels to wear. She was sure to catch some attention with the outfit. A lot of it.

"All eyes will be on you darling! I'm sure that by the end of the party, you'll be breaking some hearts…" teased Mari.

"….or better yet, winning some," added Kana knowingly.

Kumiko was caught unguarded.

"Say, Kumiko. How's _your_ love life been going? Have you been dating anyone?" the older sister continued to ask.

"… Auntie.. That's.." Kumiko mumbled uncomfortably.

"Yeah, perhaps it's time for you to get settled. I suppose you're already in the marrying age and your parents have been whining about having more grandchildren," seconded the younger sister.

"I can't believe you're saying the same things like my mother…" There was a look of bewilderment and irritation displayed on the young woman's features.

"Well, we're your godmothers so it's only natural for us to be concerned with these matters," defended Mari.

"But I'm getting really tired from being prodded about that particular topic. In case you don't know, I get a daily dose of ranting from Mom. And I certainly don't want to get anymore of that from you," retorted Kumiko in a very matter-of-factly way.

Kana and Mari threw each other exasperated glances and held their hands up in surrender.

"Okay, okay. We give up. Since it'd all be pointless anyway," Kana sighed, clearly at the point of submission to her godchild's stubbornness.

A small smile of triumph made itself visible on the Kumiko Fujiwara's face; though it was gone before the older women before her even noticed it. But their topic _did _strike a few strings in her. She's affected, and it upset her to think so.

She went back to the fitting room and changed. After getting her purchases, she thanked her godmothers and bid goodbye.

Stepping out of the boutique, she was quick to join the crowd of people heading to their respective destinations under the prickly heat of the sun. There was another traffic building out in the streets and the nearby restaurants were rapidly filling with costumers queuing up for lunch. Feeling a little hungry herself, she immediately went to a café which was near the parking place of her car.

The café itself was packed with a lot of people; students and businessmen, even typical office workers on their lunch break. But she still managed to spot a table for herself, located near the wide tainted glass windows.

The waitress walked away after taking her order, consisting of a couple of chicken sandwiches and a tall glass of frappuccino. "Oh, and would you please bring me a glass of water as well?" she called out to the young woman who looked to be in high school.

"Of course, ma'am." And the waitress continued to head toward the counter, humming a little tune barely audible to the others because of the combined noises from the occupants of every table.

Kumiko sat there, idly and sated, as she patiently waited for her order. She watched as people came and went; as the waiters and waitresses walked to and fro the tables and the counter. What a relaxing atmosphere she was in. Everything was in place: the weather, the crowd, herself. _Ah, bliss…_

Finally, her food arrived. She indulged in eating for a while, still pre-occupied. "The sandwiches here are actually nice," muttering to herself as she took another bite of the delectable meal.

Then, the wind chimes above the door jingled, indicating the arrival of costumers. And surely, someone entered the quaint little restaurant.

There stood the individual, looking for a vacant table and possibly a waiter for assistance. Although the relative stranger didn't actually get a hold of either, a glint of recognition appeared in those eyes after spotting a familiar face among the throng of people.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, sat Kumiko as she nibbled on her sandwich and occasionally taking a sip of her frappuccino. Satisfied and totally oblivious of the one who was now heading towards her table,

"I never thought I'd see you here, Kumiko."

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? If you think this is worth crumpling and tossed into the nearest trash can, then say so. It would be my pleasure to have some constructive criticism thrown my way.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Konnichiwa, minna-san!! Yes, I apologize for the somewhat hiatus… Like the usual excuse: school and the hell it raises for the rest of us. Now I have ample time to keep this story going (not if writer's block gets me first..) and make it up to you.

I'm still contemplating on under which circumstances Kyo and my OC will have that meeting. So that means the next chap will take more time to be completed. I apologize in advance. And thanks to those who've R&R the last chapter!! Wuv you all!!

Disclaimer: The brilliance that is Ouran Host Club is Bisco Hatori's and hers alone. The OCs, obviously, belong to me.

* * *

"What the ---!!"

The glass of water landed on table with a loud thud, sending large beads of its content splattering on the table cloth.

"Wow. I really forgot to tell you, didn't I?" Haruhi, now standing right in front of Kumiko, had an amused expression on her pretty face.

"You're – you,--- how--?" stammered Kumiko who was yet to recover from shock in the sudden appearance of her friend.

Without another word, Haruhi gave her startled friend a warm hug.

"Yeah, I missed you too Kumiko,"

Kumiko returned the embrace tightly and let out a small squeal of delight, which earned glances from the other tables. Haruhi then pulled a chair and sat opposite Kumiko.

The former host caught the attention of the waitress and sent her away with her order of a cup of coffee and a glass of grapefruit juice.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were arriving this week? Are you with Tamaki-kun? And where did you come from just now?" Kumiko fired away at Haruhi, shaking her hands with the same eagerness as her questioning.

Haruhi almost rolled her eyes at the somewhat childish façade her friend was displaying.

Tapping her chin, she went ahead and started answering Kumiko's queries. "Hmm… Let's see… Which would I answer first? Well, I actually intended to tell you at our last conversation on the phone, but unfortunately, an _idiot _butted in and I --- "

"_Your _idiot. Remember that."

Haruhi smiled (albeit irritably) at the little intrusion. "_Okay. My _idiot butted in and that's why I completely forgot to inform you of our little homecoming." Afterwards, she brushed her now shoulder-length hair with her fingers and took a moment to savor her juice.

Haruhi looked contented, despite of her still nonchalant ways. After almost 8 years since departing from their alma mater, Ouran, she was still the headstrong girl that everybody had come to know. Though physically, she was now more feminine and even cared enough to apply cosmetics and her wardrobe now consist of clothes her father could've been proud of, little of her character managed to change. Remaining as the frighteningly frank girl who can pierce anyone with her utter bluntness and the stubborn commoner whose density can rival that of the Host Club King himself. Fujioka Haruhi is Fujioka Haruhi, and that's what any make-over cannot ever change.

"As to your other question, I was just walking around and trying to get reacquainted with Tokyo. I missed Japan so much! Paris was as romantic as they say, but you get tired with the lights eventually. Though the food there was great, I can't help but crave for sukiyaki and ootoro."

_Ah. Ootoro. She'd fly halfway across the world for that._

"So you mean, you actually came home just because you missed sushi and walking around Tokyo?"

"Of course, it's not entirely about going back to Japan just for the sake of it! We haven't had an official engagement announcement, so Tamaki insisted that we hold an engagement party first. It really doesn't bother me if we have one or not, I'd rather worry about the wedding than an engagement party. But little trivial things like that excite Tamaki so much, it would be exasperating to hear of him nagging about it if I don't show much enthusiasm."

"When will be the wedding?"

"Sometime this autumn. The date isn't really set yet." casually replied Haruhi.

"That's nice. I've always wanted an autumn wedding myself! With golden hues as motif, which goes splendidly with the colors of fall," Kumiko supplied rather dreamily.

The other brunette nodded with full agreement. Autumn sceneries would be the perfect background to a wedding. And the idea of dancing under the shower of leaves seems to be romantic.

"But…. Since you'll have an autumn wedding, I'm changing my preference to a summer wedding instead," Kumiko said after some thought.

Haruhi's brow started to rise. And then a mischievous smile became apparent on her face.

She leaned closer at her friend, giving her a scrutinizing look like she was a suspect under interrogation. "Kumiko, are you in a relationship right now?"

Blood rushed automatically to the stunned woman's cheeks and almost spat out her frappucino, while the lawyer kept her hard stare and waited for Kumiko to give her a decent answer.

"—W-why.. {choke} ---such sudden.. Inquiry?" choked out Kumiko as she tried to catch her breath and down water as fast as she can.

"What's the matter? Was it so bad as to ask a friend about her whereabouts? I just wanted to know if you're dating someone or not. It's not something to make a big fuss about."

Kumiko kept silent. She waited 'til her inner turmoil subsided. It was a topic she wanted to avoid; yet it's not quite right to keep something from somebody who's close to you. Come to think of it, it's something too trivial to be worth upsetting about. It's just something friends should be talking casually about; besides, Haruhi just got home after three long years from France, why should she start keeping things to herself now?

She put a small smile on her face and released a soft sigh, before answering. "No one in particular. I don't feel like dating anyone at the moment." Her answer seemed a little gloomy to Haruhi's ears. Her friend seemed troubled.

"Really? And to think that you're the more marriageable type among the two of us," Haruhi jokingly retorted.

As a response, Kumiko only rolled her eyes and yet again sighed, something she had been doing a lot since the conversation started. "Yeah, yeah," she muttered annoyingly. "If anything, I'm actually really inclined to my current civil status and have no plans of changing it soon," Kumiko added to further prove her point. Haruhi just snorted at that.

After realizing that they have both finished consuming their food, the two decided to vacate their table and continue their chitchat in a place a little more private.

"You have a car with you?" Kumiko asked Haruhi when they got outside.

"Nope. I decided to commute. I missed that prospect of my life after always being driven around Paris by Tamaki,"

Kumiko smiled in agreement and eyed the bustling streets, filled with hordes of people from all walks of life. Paris is less crowded compared to Tokyo.

Paris has a more lax environment, while the Japanese capital jostles with its residents who are always on the go. There was quite the contrast though both cities hold their own incomparable charms that continue to lure a wide range of people, either for a fleeting vacation or for a permanent stay.

You couldn't really blame Haruhi for feeling sentimental about it. Though, she might have grown fond of the French customs in the expanse of her three-year stay, Japan will always be the place she'll keep coming back to no matter what part of the world she goes to. After a change of scenery, it was quite refreshing to be back to old routines and blending into old crowds.

Quite a while passed spent enveloped in their thoughts when Haruhi made a suggestion. "Hmm… How 'bout Ginza? I haven't been there for ages." And with that, her friend's face lightened up.

"Ginza it is," Kumiko mumbled in approval while grabbing Haruhi by the hand and led her to the turquoise-hued convertible which was parked a few meters from the café they went to.

----------

As expected, the streets lined with the glorious sakura trees were filled with people who were strolling around, enjoying the full-bloomed blossoms just like the two friends did. It was late into spring, but a lot still held _**hanami**_ parties under the cherry blossom trees. Getting drunk under the shower of petals sure was a trend this season.

The peak of the blooming season for the sakura trees had passed. And it's quite sad to know that the last remaining blossoms for the season will fall out soon, but the place was a still a wonderful sight.

Haruhi and Kumiko chose a bench under the shade of a sakura tree nearby the parked car. The two of them seemed to be in a trance just looking at the petals as they descend gracefully to the ground. The scene itself could deduce anyone into wishful thinking and a lightheaded mind-state.

"Wow," Haruhi said breathlessly, "wouldn't it be nice to hold a wedding under all these?" she added as she turned to her equally enthralled friend.

"Huh? Oh yeah," was Kumiko's absent-minded reply. If it weren't for this chance meeting with Haruhi, she wouldn't have seen this blushing scenery. It's been so long since the last time she'd treated herself to this subtle pleasure of just watching the unfolding, or in this case the near-conclusion, of spring in the representation of the cherry blossoms. It was utterly refreshing.

She awoke from her reverie at Haruhi's voice.

"Mom really adored the spring season. Back when she was alive, she, along with Dad, took me to see the sakura trees bloom around Tokyo every time spring began. We would all suffer the cold afterwards due to her insistence that early mornings were perfect for watching the trees burst into life size bouquets!" Haruhi narrated as she gestured towards the pink blossoms fluttering around.

"And the two of them got married on a beautiful, clear spring day. She loved it very much that she decided to name her child after it. Maybe if I had brothers and sisters, we'd all have spring attached to our names," she continued, a soft smile gracing her face.

"You really miss her, don't you?" muttered Kumiko as both of them shift their view back to the flowers. 'Miss' would be an understatement, she decided. Looking at Haruhi's hazel eyes, the longing for her dead mother clearly reflected.

It's not long after that she brings a finger to wipe a single tear cruising down Haruhi's cheek. She had never experienced such a devastating loss that could make her understand what Haruhi went through emotionally, but what she witnesses every time the topic of mothers is brought up is quite enough to make her feel the anguish that consumes her friend.

Unjustly cruel you may call it, but that's how fate sometimes works. In one moment, an innocent child goes to bed without a care in this world, satisfied of a day well-spent with her family; then in another, that same child finds herself waking up to the harshest emotional states, realizing that a doting mother had just been snatched away from her by death.

But it never ceases to amaze people of how Haruhi handled it all at such a young age. She didn't spend the rest of her childhood holed up in a room screaming for her mother, nor wasted her days cursing the gods; she did what any sensible person should do: moving on and using her situation to be self-reliant and aiming for a better future. She lived her life just as the way Kotoko hoped her to and more.

"Haru, what do you think could've been her impression on Tamaki?" there was sheer curiosity in Kumiko's voice.

Haruhi, who now donned a lighter expression, gave the query a thought. It intrigued her; it really was a question worth pondering her thoughts on.

But coming up with a proper answer seemed quite an endeavor.

With brows furrowed and lips pursed, the ex-host assessed her friend's question a little more seriously. "Hey! No need to get all worked up. It was just a very random thought. Really, Haruhi." Kumiko didn't want to be the reason for a subsequent headache.

Haruhi, turning to her friend, burst out in a hearty laugh. "To tell you the truth, I have no idea whatsoever of how Okaa-san would've analyzed Tamaki's personality. But something tells me that she'll probably agree with the rest of us."

"Tsk, tsk. He could've worked twice as hard in convincing your parents. I mean, Ranka-san already gave him a hard time just to have his consent to date you!" Kumiko had her fair share of giggling.

"True enough. But hey, Otou-san gave in eventually."

Kumiko eyed Haruhi and said, "I guess it's just that the Fujiokas are just not _that _susceptible to his charms. Well, who in their right minds would be?"

"But don't forget he was the source of almost half of the host clubs income," added Haruhi thoughtfully.

Her fits stopped abruptly as Kumiko gave the fact a thought. "I guess your right. But I might as well add that that _he's_ also the cause of more than half of the host club's expenditures."

And Haruhi had to agree with that. "Gave Kyouya-senpai quite a daily dose of headaches, actually."

"Pitiful, actually..." Kumiko's thoughts went promptly to their high school days; back to the third music room and the scene of the host club running full-tilt. Images of the 6 hosts catering to their costumer's desires, flaunting their individual _harems_ on the yellow-clad ladies who couldn't help but faint (this happened fairly often, mind you) and to the 7th host who paid more attention to his numerous charts and unending summations rather than the many girls who secretly worshipped him.

"Believe me. You just don't want to know how Kyouya-senpai finds 'remedies' for all those," she grimaced. _And I didn't call him the 'Shadow King' for nothing._She decided to spare Kumiko the details of the marketing side of the host club; she was not worth scarring.

On the other hand, Kumiko was actually interested but did not press for additional information. Judging on Haruhi's current expression, talking about it would certainly bring about traumatic experiences associated with debts and the famous smirk from a bespectacled man.

In response, Kumiko just laughed. From there, a lively conversation ensued between the two of them and then, a quick stroll through the streets.

"Haruhi,"

"Hmm?"

"It's good to have you back."

-----------

Meanwhile, Kyouya paced about in the Ootori Mansion's spacious library, rummaging for documents that he would be needing for his latest venture.

At least 20% of his stocks were at stake, and he couldn't afford to lose time in preparing. He is, after all, known to deal with his cards well and there was no room for failures when it comes to business matters.

Distractions were the last things he needed, though he was up for a cup of coffee or two.

Well, if only Tamaki knew that in the first place, he wouldn't have barged in without invitation (like he always does) and be the subject of murderous intent. But Tamaki was Tamaki, and there was no use dwelling further in that matter.

"Kyouya!" hollered the blond man at his unsuspecting best friend.

The dark-haired man almost dropped the stack of papers he was balancing in one arm at the sudden (unwelcome) intrusion. He turned at once to the direction where the noise came from.

Tamaki, however, oblivious to the significance of the time to Kyouya, jovially strode towards him and was about to bestow his friend an embrace when an icy voice spoke aloud.

"What the hell are you doing here?" the initial surprise was in his voice.

Although he knew Tamaki and Haruhi was due to arrive in Japan this week, he was not specifically notified of the exact date of their arrival.

A frown surfaced on the ex-King's (of the Host Club, that is) flawless face. "Is that a way to greet your best friend? I've just arrived from France and you're already treating me with such atrocious behavior. So disappointed of you, dear Kyouya," he pouted.

An exasperated sigh emerged from the Ootori's lips and a hand involuntarily went to massage his temple. "I'm sorry, Tamaki. It's just that you have chosen the worst time and place for your… visit. You could've called beforehand. I have important matters to attend to right now and do not want _any _disturbances."

"Still as grouchy as ever, eh? Well, do not fear, because my presence here will be brief. I also have certain matters that need my attention," Tamaki explained, which made Kyouya sigh with relief.

"Well, do you not have any intentions of learning about my well being after being away for three years?" an incredulous expression apparent on the blonde's face.

Kyouya just cocked an eyebrow and continued sorting out some documents. He yet, again sighed before addressing Tamaki. "How could I _not _know about your well being when there was not a month that I don't hear of you? You've been calling me for the past three years and you're constantly e-mailing me roughly every week."

Tamaki let out an indignant cry, which Kyouya ignored.

"But you must at least care! You must be at least happy that instead of just phone calls or e-mails, I'm actually here, in the flesh! Aren't you happy to have your best friend back after three _long _years of absence?" Tamaki wailed characteristically.

Again, the bespectacled man merely rolled his eyes at that.

"Okay, okay. Enough of that whining. Get to the point already." Kyouya's patience was wearing thin and his mind was rather exhausted.

Suou grinned, instantly recovering from his outburst. "As I have informed you, I had just arrived from my beautiful France with my equally beautiful Haruhi. By the way, the meeting between Haruhi and Mother was an instant success! It moved me to tears at actually watching their little interaction. Everything was perfect, you see! The rest of the Grantaine household welcomed Haruhi warmly as if she were their own. You should've been there! And last week I proposed to her… wait, I told you this before didn't I? But still, it was a wonderful moment to recall again and again---"

"Cut to the chase, Tamaki," he muttered irritably.

Still in a very cherry voice Tamaki concluded, "… and I'm here to personally hand out an invitation to our engagement party for next week," then handed Kyouya the light blue envelope containing the invitation.

After accomplishing his task, he merely said, "I'll be expecting you Kyouya! And you can bring a date along if you like, though that is not really a requirement. But, if you do then, great! I'll see you soon." And as sudden as he entered, he was gone; leaving Kyouya with the envelope in hand, a wary look etched on his face.

Really, of all people he had to befriend, it had to be that Suou with the outrageous antics and unnecessary exuberance to boot.

Another exasperated sigh escaped him as he eyed the piece in his hand. Bemused, he recalled what the idiot had said before disappearing.

"A _date_? Now, _where _did he get that idea from?"

* * *

A/N: Btw, I also need to apologize about the last chapter. I sucked at fashion, thus the lame description of the dress. But I guess you'll get an idea of how it looks…

And about Ginza.. Well, honestly, I haven't done an actual research about it, but I read a book with a description of some sort involving the sakura trees. You're free to correct me if my infos are wrong though.

Reviews are like sugar to my sweet tooth, so please let me indulge in those goodies!!


	5. notice

Okay. Before you flame me or throw anything my way, I would like to apologize to all the readers of this fiction. I've been stuck in a rut for a veeeerrry long time (a whole year) and it started last summer. It was the most productive I've ever been (writing-wise); I was about to wrap up the fifth chapter when my stupid computer began its irritating habit of closing by itself and not allowing Microsoft word to auto-save. Imagine how frustrating it can make you!! Then, the time came that it totally gave up on me and was officially pronounced BROKEN. *pulls at hair upon remembering*

Soooo…. It was reformatted for the nth time, but unlike the other times, the memory failed to be backed-up. And EVERYTHING WAS DELETED. EVERY SINGLE THING. ALL THE MUSIC, PICTURES, MANGA, AND OTHER DOCUMENTS THAT I'VE COLLECTED FOR OVER THREE YEARS. GONE, IN A FLASH.

………………………

……………………..

……………………..

Okay. I'm calm now.

Sigh. It's been a year and I'm still blowing steam over that stuff… Well, if you're asking "If it's already a year ago and looks like her computer's fixed, then why doesn't this stupid author write something in compensation rather than rant like we even care?" or something along those lines... Then my answer would be: I need more response to keep writing. And I kinda miss having reviews! Haha. (what a dumbo)

Soooo…. If you want me to continue my insanity, then just say so. And by the way, I have a new fic in mind and since I'm using the same OC (why? I'll explain later… If the new fic pushes through.), I'm thinking of deleting this story. But I'm sill not sure, though I've written (err… typed) a few pages of it already.

Anyways…. I'll be in college soon and life will be crazier so I need your thoughts on this pronto while I still have free time (and while my computer isn't acting up yet).

THAAAANK YOOOOOU SOOOOO MUUUCH! You brought sunshine into my otherwise bleak life.

….Oh! I forgot! I just wanna recommend some stuff… Since I'm totally into this, then please READ/WATCH SOLANIN! It's a beautiful manga and it just became a movie. Just released recently (and I still haven't watched it yet! darn!). And also, if you're a fan of Asian Kung-Fu Generation, w/c I am, then you have more reasons to watch it! Or if you're really a fan of AJIKAN, then you already must've known about this. Hehehe.

Toodles!

~rae


End file.
